


STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leviathan in denial, Leviathan.exe has stopped working, Other, The Avatar of Envy is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Levichan's life was just fine before you came into it, thank you very much.Recently he's started noticing just how cute you are and...it's just not fair, okay?!Drabble prompt: "STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT'S NOT FAIR!"
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 640
Collections: deVien's Tumblr Writing





	STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a requested drabble.  
> If you'd like to request a drabble, please feel free to get in touch! My carrd is: https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Avatar of Envy would deny that he was pouting, if asked. Because he didn’t pout. And he wouldn’t pout over a stupid normie like you. There was no point. Right?

But it wasn’t fair. The way that you smiled when Satan whispered a joke to you or how you would reciprocate if Beel gave you one of his famous bear hugs or like how you’d flush when Asmo suggested altering your clothes so that they’d fit better - it was just…

It was cute, dammit.

Not that it meant that _you_ were cute. Of course not. That would just be stupid - and the stupid one in the family was Mammon. He was nothing like Mammon, thank you very much.

So he decided to ~~continue pouting~~ get on with his life. Leviathan didn’t have to deal with you all that regularly, so there would be nothing to ~~pout about~~ ~~get jealous over~~ worry about. He just played his videogames and stayed locked up in his room, as per usual.

And then you made the pact.

At first, he didn’t think too much about it. But as time passed he realised that the two of you were starting to spend more and more time together and…well, how was he supposed to avoid his ~~attraction to you~~ ~~jealousy over your relationship with his brothers~~ ~~how you made his heart flutter~~ human without causing offense? Leviathan liked you. You were the Henry to his Lord of Shadows but…Henry and the Lord of Shadows were true friends - and Leviathan was fairly certain that he wanted the two of you to be _more_ than true friends. 

This was all _your_ fault. 

If you didn’t have such a cute laugh, or such a cute smile, or such a cute face, or be so generally likeable, this wouldn’t have been an issue. 

But here you were, in his bedroom and distracting him from his games. And he ~~almost didn’t care because your company was somehow better than his game and he liked that you were enjoying watching him play even when he wasn’t at his best because you were distracting him~~ was disgruntled. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Another slice of pizza was hanging out of his mouth as he asked, trying to keep his golden gaze focused on the screen rather than on you. 

In reply, you gave him one of those ~~heart-melting~~ ~~cute~~ smiles - although he wasn’t facing you, he could just feel it. “I like watching you play.” 

He wasn’t expecting that and very nearly choked on his pizza crust. How could you just say things like that?! Surely you knew what that kind of thing did to an otaku-shut-in like him?!

When he did finally look at you, he snapped. There you were, sitting in his room in your comfy casual weekend clothes, allegedly happy to sit there and watch him play his games and just being so damn-

“STOP BEING SO **CUTE**! IT’S **NOT** FAIR! YOU’VE GOTTA WARN ME BEFORE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!” Leviathan had thrown his controller before starting on his tirade, throwing his arms about like some madman. “SURELY YOU REALISE THIS?! IT’S PAINFUL HOW CUTE YOU ARE - AND THEN YOU GO SAYING THINGS LIKE **THAT** AND IT’S LIKE THAT ONE ANIME, ‘ _I GOT ABDUCTED TO THE NETHER REALM AND NOW I HAVE TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH ACTUAL DEMONS BUT I THINK I MIGHT BE FALLING IN LOVE BUT CAN A DEMON AND A HUMAN LOVE EACH OTHER?_ ’, WHERE THE MAIN CHARACTER KEEPS BEING ALL SWEET AND LIKEABLE LIKE YOU’RE DOING AND THEN THEY-”

Oh. Your hand was suddenly on his cheek and he stopped dead in his tracks when he realised. He could feel the heat rising to his face, causing pink to cover his features. “Wh-what are you-”, your voice gently interrupted before he could continue. 

“I think you’re cute too, Levi.”

_Leviachan.exe stopped working. A problem caused the program to stop working correctly. Please close the program._


End file.
